


Alcohol Speaks Louder than Words

by windestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, cute lil babies who realize their feelings, more like DRUNK school, not really high school tho, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windestiel/pseuds/windestiel
Summary: Dean and Cas are the stereotypical best friends who tried to date when they were 12. That obviously didn't work out, but the old crush feelings still causes a lot of inside jokes and sexual tension between the two of them, even 4 years later.During a messy house party when the Winchester's parents were gone, Dean and Cas' feelings are questioned once more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's been SO LONG since i've written something. GOD I MISSED MY GAY BABIES.   
> alright, so this story was actually inspired by something that happened in real life between me and my best friend Alex. I adapted the lame straight story into Destiel content. I'M PROUD OF THIS. 
> 
> (if you wanna know what happened between me and Alex after everything, read the notes at the end because I don't wanna spoil it to you) 
> 
> ANYWAYS  
> have a good read, tell me whatcha think  
> (if you dont wanna comment here, you can hmu on twitter if you want - @ourstylinson)

Have you ever wondered how awkward it would be if you woke up with your best friend in your bed? No shirts on. No pants on. Just the two of you tangled in each other’s arms. Crap. What the hell happened last night? Oh no. The memories are starting to come back to Dean’s mind.

It all began with a girl, of course. There was this girl whose pants Dean wanted to get in. They had met at a random house party a few weeks ago, and after several hours of making out, Dean knew she would agree to “hang out” with him again, all he needed was an excuse. He and Sam’s parents were away for the week, so they wouldn’t miss the perfect opportunity to throw a small party at their apartment. They got the vodka and the beer. Every single thing was perfectly set up. They invited their closest friends, which obviously included his best friend Cas, and the gorgeous girl.   
The party had started, Dean and Cas were already drinking. They’d always be the first ones to go nuts and the last ones to go home. That was their thing. That was one of the reasons why the two of them were best friends. 

Dean instantly had a major crush on Cas when he met him, back when they were 12, four years ago. They even tried “dating” for three days, which lead to them awkwardly hugging once. They now joked about it. They would even call each other “babe” and be each other’s dates in social events, but that was it. They were friends and no one would doubt it. Except every time Dean got drunk, he would get a little bit too cuddly with Cas. He even had a secret personal goal to at least kiss Cas once in his life, to check his name off the “old crushes list”. 

Back to the party. Dean was worried that his date wouldn’t make it. She texted him saying she was having trouble finding a ride, he tried not to think too much about it.   
He found himself telling Cas about the whole situation and feeling miserable about it. Maybe something was wrong with him? He couldn’t tell. His insecurities spoke too loud than usual when he was drunk. Dean decided to leave the room where everyone was dancing and head to the kitchen. Cas followed him there and brought the bottle of vodka with him, and the two of them just sat on the kitchen’s floor, wondering about life.   
“There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, Dean.” Cas insisted, while his friend was sobbing with his head on Cas’ chest. “Look at me. You are hot! She’s a jerk and she doesn’t know what she is missing.” He smiled. “We should go back to the party. C’mon, get up.”   
They were both dancing with everyone else again, then all of the sudden Cas whispered in Dean’s ear:   
“If Lisa decides to come over, she should know you don’t care about her.” He smiled.   
“How am I gonna do that, Cas?” Dean said.   
Cas grabbed his friend by the arm and dragged him to the corner. Everyone could see them, but no one was paying attention, at least that is why they thought.   
“Give me your neck. C’mon.” Cas commanded, and Dean was too drunk to say no.   
Cas didn’t hesitate when he started sucking Dean’s neck, which made Dean shiver.   
“There. Look at it! It’s a beautiful work of a art. I’m the Hickey King.” Cas laughed.   
“Hang on!” Dean said. “Ain’t it kind of unfair that you get to go all Twilight crap on my neck and yours is untouched, your Highness?”   
Cas laughed even louder, but stopped as soon as Dean started biting his neck.   
“That was good, but it could be better. I’m gonna teach you how to give a hickey that will blow a guy’s mind away.”   
And so was that for the next two hours. Dean and Cas sucking each other’s necks until there was no white skin left. Somehow they were lying on the kitchen’s floor again. And everyone else was in Sam’s room.   
“We should probably join the other guys, don’t you think?” Dean said.   
“Yeah. C’mon.” Cas offered Dean his hand.   
As soon as Dean grabbed it, Cas pulled him closer and kissed him without hesitation. It was kind of rough at first but they soon got synchronized, just like they always did.   
Next thing Dean knows, they are on the couch sitting on Cas’s lap, neither of them had shirts on and his nipples were being sucked. He had no idea of how the two of them ended up on the living room. The feeling amazing, though, so he didn’t try to think too much. Maybe it was the alcohol, but that was one of the best make out sessions he’d ever had. Like Top Three awesome.   
Suddenly, he heard a noise. And he heard Sam announcing to everyone that “Destiel” was finally making out. Dean couldn’t help but laugh. He stood up guided Cas to the room where everyone was, which happened to be his own room, hugging him from behind.   
“This is too much for my heart, guys. Do you mind if I take a picture? This is going to my OTP wall.” Charlie smiled from year to year, as Dean kissed Cas’ cheek while she took the photo. Their necks were obviously impossible to hide, and they were two drunk to care.   
“You FINALLY stopped sucking each other’s necks and got into some action.” Garth laughed.   
“Shut up guys. We weren’t making out.” Dean smirked.   
“Yeah folks, we were talking about the LGBT inclusion in our society. Jesus, you guys get it all wrong!” Cas joked.   
Soon enough, everybody left the room, for whatever reason Dean was too drunk to understand, and they were alone again. Cas locked the door.   
“I don’t know about you, but there is still so much to talk about.” He winked.   
Dean turned off the lights, and the two of them started making out again on Dean’s bed. Cas had always been a biter, and Dean learned that in the best way. He bit Dean’s lip, Dean’s shoulder, Dean’s thigh. He didn’t bite his dick, though. Which Dean had to thank him for later. He sucked it until Dean couldn’t hold himself together anymore. When did Cas learn to do that?   
“Holy crap, Cas. If you don’t stop now I’m gonna… Holy crap!” Dean moaned as he came all over his clean sheets and Cas’ jaw.   
“I think our society lacks equal rights, don’t you agree?” Dean smirked. “Do you really think you’re ready to be the third member of my list?” He whispered in Cas’ ear.   
“I don’t which list you’re talking about but sign me the hell up.” Cas winked.   
Dean started kissing him again, slower this time. When Cas got caught up in the kiss, Dean pulled off and kissed his neck. He kissed every single hickey, then went down to his chest. Unlike Cas, Dean didn’t have that much experience with biting, so he did what he learned earlier. He sucked. He sucked the skin between Cas’ dick and thigh, and he could hear Cas sighing. He felt his friend’s hands on his hair, guiding him to return the favor. Dean started it slowly, he put the head in his mouth and then moved his mouth following Cas’ moves. Until it was all over, and Cas came all over the now dirty sheets.   
They looked at each other and started laughing.   
“So, what now?” Dean asked.   
“Now we both sleep, and talk about it tomorrow and we sober up.” Cas laughed.   
“Sounds good to me. Goodnight, babe.” Dean said as he hugged Cas as if he were a giant teddy bear (which wasn’t a lie, if you think about it).   
“Goodnight.” Cas hugged him back. “And by the way, I didn’t know how much I wanted this until it happened. They say the alcohol triggers feelings you didn’t know you had. God bless alcohol.” He pulled him tighter. Dean could feel his heartbeat pounding on his chest, but he let it go and tiredness won. 

Now that Dean woke up and remembered everything that was said the night before, he looked up at Cas, who was staring back at him with sleepy eyer, and couldn’t help but smile.   
Dean and Cas realized that they wouldn’t have to talk about what had happened, they were best friends, nothing would ever change that. Unspoken words were louder than a speech, they both knew they would figure out what they were as the time went by. And in the meanwhile…   
“Good morning, beautiful.” Cas returned the smile.   
“Good morning, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Alex decided to pretend it hadn't happened at first. I know. SO MATURE!   
> Then we were both really comfortable around each other again, and got all cuddly like the "old" times. 
> 
> The first time I cuddled with him after the incident, he said "Be careful Estela, or you will accidently suck my dick again". 
> 
> Now we joke about it. Because it's hella funny. Well, kind of.


End file.
